


The Hot Tub

by Traxits



Series: The Coast of the Sun [4]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Breathplay, Dominant/Submissive dynamics, Explicit Sex, M/M, Power Play, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:45:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7422223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traxits/pseuds/Traxits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The question is always: “Just how much Reeve will let him take?”  And the answer is always: “More than Tseng is comfortable with.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hot Tub

**Author's Note:**

> Set during a weird time frame that doesn’t actually exist? As in, where Elena is a Turk but the plot of FF7 hasn’t happened. Because fanfiction and I can. Oh, and cigarette and alcohol use. Because Turks and 90s fandoms.

The water was blissfully hot, and Reeve sank down just a little more into it, his eyes closing as he tilted his head back. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been in the hot tub, and to be honest, he didn’t much care for once. He wasn’t planning on getting out until he absolutely had to.

The door to the balcony opened and closed, but Reeve didn’t move. He didn’t even open an eye to see who it was. For a long moment, he stayed right where he was, simply breathing, listening to his new companion breathe.

Someone quiet. Probably Rude or Tseng or Rufus, but Rufus would have approached him already. Rude or Tseng then, and Reeve drew a breath as he considered those two options.

“Do you plan to simply stare all night, Tseng?” Reeve finally murmured, and he opened his eyes to look over at Tseng, a smile on his lips.

Tseng tilted his head, turning to put his back against the railing on the balcony, and he raised an eyebrow. "You peeked,“ he accused, voice low. Warm. Not as warm as the water, but to be honest, Reeve didn’t think anything was as warm as the water.

He inched down into it just a little more before he shook his head. The air hadn’t changed enough for it to be Rude. He wasn’t about to try explaining to Tseng that it was his very nature that had given him away. That his stillness had been as telling as movement would have been.

"Lucky guess,” Reeve replied. "But the question stands.“

Tseng stood there, the breeze blowing in off the ocean, hair whipping across his face, and Reeve simply looked at him. Admired the view. Eventually, Reeve tilted his head, and he twisted around in the tub so that he could look at Tseng properly.

"Don’t,” Tseng said, and Reeve went still for the word, his brow furrowing.

“Don’t?”

“Don’t move,” Tseng said, as though that clarified anything.

But Reeve held himself still, and after another long moment of Tseng looking at him, Tseng pushed off the railing and walked to the edge of the tub. One hip leaned against the edge as Tseng wrapped his hand in Reeve’s hair, and Reeve gasped as Tseng kissed him.

His hands slipped against the edge of the tub, and Reeve caught a handful of Tseng’s shirt instead. Tseng’s hand tightened in his hair, pulling his head back, and Reeve’s eyes closed for a heartbeat as Tseng’s mouth brushed against the line of Reeve’s throat. He dragged in a breath and Tseng’s teeth scraped against his skin, right over his pulse. A shiver, and Reeve made himself focus again, cleared his throat.

“Tseng?” he breathed, but before he could get any other words out, Tseng moved them both, pulling Reeve up onto his knees, his hand still in Reeve’s hair. Reeve’s lips parted on a low moan as Tseng bent him back and kissed him all over again.

Tseng either didn’t notice or didn’t care about his clothes, because he pressed right up against Reeve, and Reeve’s hands worked in between them to try to get that shirt open. Get it off. So help him, if they were going to do this here, like this, Reeve was going to get skin-on-skin contact.

Tseng let him get the shirt open, but when Reeve’s hands dropped down to start on the pants, Tseng’s teeth sank into Reeve’s bottom lip. He moaned for it, and he jerked faintly against Tseng when Tseng didn’t let him go. Tseng bit him hard enough that Reeve wouldn’t have been surprised if his lip was bruised, and then finally turned his head enough to brush his mouth against Reeve’s jaw. Reeve shuddered, his fingers digging into the fabric of that shirt.

“So impatient,” Tseng murmured, and Reeve shook his head.

“I’ll show you impatient if you don’t–”

Reeve’s words stopped as Tseng’s other hand came up, his fingers brushing against the side of Reeve’s throat. Reeve couldn’t quite stop the little chuckle that escaped him.

“Really?” he asked, his voice lower as he tipped his head back. He felt the way Tseng sucked in a breath, and Reeve leaned up slightly. Tseng’s fingers spasmed against his skin, and Reeve swallowed just to feel the pressure there. "What,“ he breathed, "hesitating?”

“You let me take too much,” Tseng murmured, but before Reeve could protest, before he could even really grasp what Tseng had said, Tseng was in the tub, clothes and all, straddling Reeve’s hips. Reeve jerked under him, and Tseng’s hands wrapped around Reeve’s throat as he leaned in. Reeve moaned into the kiss, hips lifting under Tseng’s weight, and Tseng’s hands tightened. Not enough to cut off Reeve’s air, but enough to promise that he could. Enough to make Reeve work to breathe, and with Tseng kissing him all over again…

Tseng always kissed as though he was desperate. As though this kiss might be the last he ever had. And so help him, but Reeve knew that feeling. He knew the worry that lurked under the edges of this thing they did, that colored every interaction he ever had with the Turks. One of these days, he’d push too far.

One of these days, he’d roll snake eyes.

And on that day, selfish though it was, he hoped it would be Tseng who came for him. He hoped…

Tseng’s hands tightened around his throat until Reeve pulled back from the kiss, darkness at the edges of his vision when his eyes opened, bright spots–

Then there was air again, and Tseng leaned in, kissed his temple. Reeve’s hands slid along his thighs, and he gasped for breath, sucking in whatever Tseng would let him have before he took it again. The spots were brighter the second time, and by the third one, Reeve was lax under Tseng’s weight.

He was aware of skin, of Tseng’s mouth on him, the scrape of teeth against his pulse, and he wasn’t sure when, exactly, Tseng’s hands had pulled away. Reeve’s eyes weren’t focusing exactly, but he could see the stars overhead, and when Tseng’s hand pressed between his thighs to wrap around him, his hips shoved forward without his permission. Without his awareness.

It should have bothered him, Tseng pushing him to this point, but Tseng always demanded everything. And so help him, but while Reeve could give it to him, he would.

“Tseng,” he managed, and his voice was rough, almost broken. Tseng’s hand moved, slow and tight around him, and Reeve moaned, his eyes closing again. Tseng didn’t stop, didn’t slow down, but he didn’t speed up either; it wasn’t long before Reeve bucked under him, a whine in the back of his throat.

Tseng made a low, questioning noise near his ear, and Reeve shuddered as Tseng’s tongue slid along his skin. He jerked his head to the side, and Tseng chuckled.

“Well now, Reeve,” he said, and his voice was this low purr that Reeve knew he’d never, for as long as he lived, get enough of. "Let’s see just how much you’ll give me tonight.“

That was the wrong question, but Tseng had never realized it. No matter how many times this happened. No matter how many bites or scratches or bruises they both sported. No matter how much they both pushed.

Reeve couldn’t get Tseng’s name out again, couldn’t tell him that, not without more attention than he had left, and with Tseng’s hand stroking down the side of Reeve’s thigh, that seemed like a truly foolish thing to waste attention on.

It was never about how much Reeve would give him.

Hands and skin and Reeve realized that at some point, Tseng had stripped. It was just like him to do it when Reeve hadn’t been able to watch him and enjoy it. Tseng kissed him again, hard and desperate, and this time, Reeve was the one who bit first, his teeth sinking into Tseng’s lip. Tseng chuckled against his mouth, and then he pulled away.

They had to move for this to work, and Tseng coaxed him into turning over, bracing against the edge of the hot tub. Then Tseng leaned down against Reeve’s back, and Reeve shivered, his elbows trembling at having to hold them both up when he was still lightheaded, when he could still feel the weight of Tseng’s hands–

One of those hands reached down to grab the edge of the pants abandoned there, and Reeve wasn’t surprised at all to see the lube Tseng pulled from one of the pockets. Tseng kissed Reeve’s shoulder blade, and only then did he straighten up enough that Reeve didn’t have to support his weight. Reeve blew out a little breath only to suck it right back in as Tseng spread his legs further apart.

He moaned for that first brush of Tseng’s slick fingers, his head turning a little, and before he could even figure out what he was going to do, Tseng’s free hand tangled in his hair again. Tseng pulled him upright so that Reeve pushed down on Tseng’s fingers himself, and Reeve’s eyes closed as Tseng leaned in against his back, his mouth on the side of Reeve’s throat.

Reeve had no idea how long they stayed like that, Tseng kissing his neck, nipping at his earlobe, working him open with those fingers. But eventually, it wasn’t just fingers Tseng had inside of him, and Reeve hardly recognized his own voice as Tseng pushed inside of him. He’d never sounded so raw, surely; he’d never sounded so close to broken from just this–

But it wasn’t ‘just’ anything. Like this, with Tseng in him and breathing hard against Reeve’s nape, a tremor in the arm against Reeve’s back…

Like this, Tseng was the one who had given everything up.

Reeve didn’t have enough voice to moan when Tseng started moving, and as Tseng’s hand loosened in Reeve’s hair, Reeve leaned forward again, bracing instinctively against the edge of the tub. He had no idea how Tseng managed to move without slipping, how Tseng managed to move faster, but honestly, he couldn’t bring himself to care. So long as Tseng didn’t stop, so long as his fingers dug into Reeve’s hip hard enough to leave bruises…

Tseng’s hand slid down Reeve’s back, nails raking against his skin, and Reeve arched under it, pushing back into Tseng’s hips. He couldn’t manage to move as much, couldn’t match the rhythm that Tseng had set, but he didn’t have to. Tseng’s hand on his hip dragged him back, over and over again, and Reeve shuddered, gasping as Tseng’s nails bit into his hip, hard enough to–

He broke.

There were no other words for it.

Everything around him shattered, flaked away, left him with nothing but the pressure of Tseng in him, the sting of the water against the cuts on his hip, and after just another heartbeat, maybe two, Tseng bit the back of his neck rather than cry out.

Reeve moaned, soft and low, for the feel of all that heat both against his skin and inside of him, and for a long moment, neither of them moved. Then, finally, Tseng brushed his nose against the back of Reeve’s neck. Dropped a kiss there. Reeve made a low noise, and he nodded faintly, dragged in a breath, and then Tseng moved.

Reeve wasn’t surprised at all when Tseng reached to pull him in close. It was an excuse, a means of moving Reeve himself. One last moment of control. Reeve smiled, and he stared up at the sky overhead for another moment.

He felt more than saw Tseng moving again, and shortly after, he heard the click of a lighter. A cigarette, and he chuckled as he glanced over at Tseng. He watched the smoke curl and twist into the darkness, and he shifted, draping his arms over the edge of the tub as he sank back.

Wordlessly, the cigarette appeared in front of his face, and Reeve smiled before he reached up to take it. Tseng didn’t light a second one, though, so Reeve held it out to him again after a long drag off it. Just as Tseng reached to take it, Reeve pulled it back.

"Was it enough?”

Tseng jerked slightly at the words, and he met Reeve’s gaze before he leaned in close. His fingers wrapped around the cigarette, but he didn’t look away. He stopped not even an inch from Reeve’s mouth, and for a second, Reeve didn’t think he was going to say anything.

Then he murmured, “You always give me too much.”

Reeve smiled, and before Tseng could pull back, Reeve kissed him. He let go of the cigarette, let Tseng have it back, and when Reeve pulled back from Tseng’s mouth, he said, voice rough, “You too.”


End file.
